The Trio’s War
by Annabeth Rider
Summary: This is what comes to pass if one is not careful with choices...
1. Entry of Kingdoms

Day 81.

The second, or perhaps the continuation of, the War of Humans and Monsters continued to ravage the country. As far as this Captain knew, the War could last for an unforeseen amount of time. Another bomb whistled over the bunker, as they had near since the War's beginning. She winced, but, other than that gave no other sort of external stimuli, as almost everyone in these bunkers knew the sound, the feeling of the bunker's shakes, the moan as the thin metal threatened to throw hundreds of tons of dirt into the passages, burying them alive. At this point, all that was keeping the ceiling up was magic and prayers. The soldier continued on her brisk walk through the passageway. She had been called forth by her King, and she dared not be late.

This bunker was key to the defense of the Monsters against the Humans. As long as they held out in this key position, the Humans could not beat them back and infiltrate their country. That was why the King himself, King Asgore, was here, alongside his only two guards, but the best fighters in the whole world. It is not an exaggeration, as the two had trained and fought against the King since the day they were summoned to do so. This War had begun with a hopeful proclamation that they were free from the Barrier, but soon after the humans found out about their little strip of land, Mt. Ebott in the center, they came with guns, weapons, bombs, and bullets. The Tactician, one of the King's guards, had tried to fight off the invaders himself, but had failed and was forced back, so wounded that the Queen barely healed him in time before his dust scattered. Apparently his brother, second in command of the Guard of the Dreamurr Nation, had also helped in his healing process. Quickly forts were built against the invaders almost overnight, warriors flocking to defend the country. Bunkers were created in an extensive underground network as well. Though it was claustrophobic, and brought back bad memories of the life neath the Barrier, it was better than being outside and shelled.

The Captain found his King's rooms and went inside, only to stumble upon a meeting between her King and the Four Elemental Judges, or FEJs as they are called. An ambassador from each nation, these four came from faraway places in order to have a meeting with the King. Victor, ambassador of Fallwaves, the Water Nation, looked much like a man of water as he crossed his arms and gestured with one hand. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, you cannot allow me to drag my people into your War when we have lives on the line!"

Asgore, a great goat-based Boss Monster, returned angrily. "You don't believe our lives are on the line here?!"

The ambassador of Redstrike, the Fire Nation, who looked as if a man of flames, spoke up. Despite his fearsome appearance, Jorvik was a man of simple words. "We do believe so, Sire. But we have our own to consider."

Ravnik, ambassador of Mounttrack, the Earth Nation, murmured his agreement to Jorvik's words. Victor huffed. "And you believe that you hold power? Why, with a snap of my fingers I render you powerless my dear King!"

Asgore fell back into his chair, sighing as he placed his head in one hand as the other raised in a familiar look of pleading that the Captain, watching in the shadows, knew well. "You render me powerless, indeed. You keep me in check." Asgore then looked around. "Where is the ambassador of Starfall?"

Starfall was the most remote and mysterious kingdom of them all. It was rumored to be made of bloodthirsty skeletons who all, even the children, had over 10LV. Some said they were born to kill. The Tactician came from that place, and his brother as well, though they held no memories of there, having been born Underground. Jorvik answered Asgore's question. "He fell behind in the venture to make it past the human lines."

Ravnik said, "I did not feel his body fall into my embrace." Ravnik is also the King of the Earth Nation, and therefore knows every beast that touches the earth for the last time. "He is not dead. He might show up eventually."

Asgore nodded slowly, and looked over the three. "Is there anything else you require?"

They answered in a trained and repeated chorus. "We have nothing else to say."

Asgore waved his hand in dismissal. "Go then, back to your kingdoms."

They bowed. Ravnik crumbled into a pile of stones as Jorvik and Victor simply turned and left. The instant they left a person emerged from the shadows. The Captain was surprised to see another, though she knew who it was. Though they could easily be mistaken for human, those of Cloudvale, or the Nation of the Air, had great wings on their back so as to reach their kingdom. When they veiled these wings, they could walk among humans, blending in easily. The ambassador of this nation, Eurus, approached the great King of Monsters. He jumped slightly when she came up. Her hair was cut short and boyish, raven colored. Her skin was a bit pale as most Air Elementals are, considering. But as with many of that nation, she held a mutation in her eyes. In her case, they were purple. She kneeled before the great King, who gestured for her to stand. She did so, never once meeting his eyes. Her wings unveiled behind her, great red ones. If the Captain could hazard a guess, they were 15-20 feet long. She clasped her hands before the King. Asgore cocked his head. "Why do you hesitate to speak? Are you afraid? I promise, I will not bite."

She cocked her head as if processing his words. Then her hands moved in careful, clear motions. The Captain recognized it. Sign language. _I cannot speak, my King. I can hear, and that is enough._

Asgore nodded. "I see. Thankfully, I train all, including myself, under my rule in this way. Continue with what you wish to sign."

 _My King,_ she began, hands steady and sure, _I come from Cloudvale. We can give you spies. We can give you people with wings small enough to hide among humans. We can also grant you a gift._

The King leaned forward. "Why is your nation being nice to me and my War?"

At that moment another bomb shook the ceiling, as if to heighten his point. The Captain winced slightly at the bad timing. Eurus smiled. _We do not like the weapons of destruction streaking through our lands. Or, air, as it is. Ravnik will also give you foot soldiers, as he is in pain each time they strike the ground, their ill intentions infecting him. Jorvik, well, you know him._ Eurus rolled her eyes. _A weak pussy. He'll give you someone._

Asgore raised a brow at this offer of help, fingering the red trident to his side. "Interesting. What's this mention of a gift?"

Eurus smiled a conniving smile as she signed, _Summon your Guard and you'll find out. I mean your Starfall, and that Captain of pure DT._

At that Asgore looked directly into the shadows, making eye contact with the Captain in question. In that glance, she knew. She knew that he had known that she was listening that entire time. Asgore raised a hand and gestured at her. _Come here._

The call of a King. The Captain strode purposely forward and took her place to the right of her King, summoning her signature weapon of a spear and saluting him. "Sire."

He nodded and tapped a device on his wrist. The Captain had only seen it twice before, but knew it was connected somehow to the Tactician and his brother. It would summon them wherever and whenever needed. The King then sat back in his chair, back upright and hands forward in a thinking pose, covering his mouth. Eurus examined some of the mosaics on the wall, replicated from the Golden, or Judgement as the Tactician called it, Hall. The Captain herself felt a thrill of adrenaline rush through her when she read the history embedded in the walls, of the first War, whose legacy she was passing down. The two of Starfall then arrived, the Captain's friends. They were both in guardcloth as of their nation, the Tactician in black and purple, signifying of a royal intellectual, and his brother in red and white, a holy soldier. They stepped forward and summoned their signature weapons, the Red a staff and the Black a sword, saluting. The Black then took his place to the left of the King, in the place of honor. Both he and his brother cast a glance at the newcomer, but they ignored her for the time being, until the King gave them their orders regarding her. The Tactician continued his gaze upon her once he took his position, and the Captain could see hints of Yellow. He was attempting to discern her identity. The Red then came over and took his place a step below the Captain, being her second in command. The King, once the two were in place, waved his hand forward. "Lichborns and Captain, this is the ambassador of Cloudvale, Eurus."

The Tactician bowed, his brother mirroring his actions. "A pleasure, Eurus."

She answered with a nod and smile. Asgore continued, "Eurus, these are the Lichborns of my kingdom. Sans and Papyrus. The Captain is Undyne."

Eurus signed, A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lichborn and Captain.

Undyne bared her fangs in what passed for a grin for her. "Same here, Eurus. Now, whadda need?"

 _I require..._ Eurus hesitates, then continues, _I require you to undie, and the Lichborns to Ascend._

Sans' and Pap's Eyes flashed as Asgore looked confused. Undyne muttered, "How'd you know...?"


	2. Upgrades and Newcomers

Undyne bared her teeth in what passed for a grin for her. "Same here, Eurus. Now, whadda need us for?"

 _I require…_ Eurus paused, then continued, _I require the two Lichborns to Awake, and for you to undie._

Undyne took a step back as both brother's Eyes flared, Pap's Orange against his brother's Cyan. Asgore looked at their reactions in confusion as he turned to Eurus. "What do you mean?"

Eurus grimaced in apology. _I was not aware your King did not know of your ultimate Ascension. Apologies._

Sans the Tactician was the first to collect himself. After all, he's used to pretending he's fine, even throughout RESETs. "No, I apologize. I saw that you required a secret from us, but I was not quite prepared for such a thing to come open. But yes, we will Awake for you."

Eurus nodded as Sans looked at his brother. The two by unspoken command walked forward to the center of the room. Undyne simply stood where she was. But in synchrony with the brothers, they tapped into their ultimate form. Undyne would not have had one if she had not accepted Sans' words long ago. From the brothers their Eyes alight in flames, Sans and Pap both gripping their weapon of choice. Great wings then extended from their backs, Pap's reds and oranges rivaling the brightest fire and wings at least 20 feet long, and Sans' white right and black left like heaven and earth combined with wings larger than his brother's, at least 30 feet. Eurus stepped back as the boys quickly veiled their wings and Undyne's armor turned blacker than night with a red heart dead in center, her Eye coming alight, showing how she had been grafted into the Lich family. Asgore jumped off his throne in surprise, gripping his trident in a ready stance before he had even realized as to his actions. Sans laughed slightly at his King's reaction to their forms. Undyne walked over to the brothers. Sans was now a bit taller than his brother, and Undyne a bit taller than him. Eurus gazed at the two boys. _You two… your magic is stronger than any Awakened I have ever had the honor to encounter. You two are extraordinary. And a regular monster on par with a Lichborn's abilities?! Unimaginable! Yet here we stand._

Eurus then removed from her bag three stones. They seemed full of magic, one purple, one orange, and one cyan. _The purple is the Captain's, and the other two… well, you know._

Sans nodded. His brother started reaching for his, but he gestured him back. Sans grabbed his, only to stumble from the sudden influx. His right wing turned as black as his left, and his Eye flared insanely. His brother came to the angel, only for him to throw the stone out on the floor, and the magic to stop. _Apologies, I wasn't expecting you to react that fast._ Asgore was back in position, and Undyne as well. Pap's sockets were wide. _As I bet you are extremely sensitive to magic after your incident, you may have noticed that these were crafted-_ "By the Air Elementals and Earth side by side, yes."

Sans shook his head and stood up. "That wasn't very pleasant, but I could tell it augmented my abilities beyond what even I have. I also noticed it's only accessible in ultimate form."

Eurus cocked a brow. _That's a lot to notice in the span of two seconds._

Sans shrugged. "Are you sure you're alright brother?" Pap asked, concerned. "Better, but I wouldn't suggest touching your own in this form."

Pap nodded, shedded his wings, and then touched his own. After Undyne's instincts to wrestle him to the ground for stupidity stopped, she realized that Sans was right, the stones didn't mess with normal forms. So she shed her own armor and grabbed hers. It was warm in her hand, a buzz of unfamiliar magic running through it. But she wasn't as sensitive as Sans whenever it came to magic identification. Sans shed his own wings and got his from the corner. He then looked over at Eurus. "Does it affect us through cloth?"

Eurus shook her head. Sans placed it in his satchel, then slowly turned back to Ascension. His brother positioned himself to help if anything happened, but the wings formed and nothing happened. Eurus rolled her eyes. _Did you not trust me?_

"Well you just gave us the magical equivalent of a bomb, so." Sans went back to normal. Asgore blinked. "That's still going to take some getting used to. Eurus, is there anything else?"

She shook her head and left the room without another word. Or, sign. Asgore looked at the three who were looking at each other, having a silent conversation. It looked as if Undyne and Sans were arguing without words, and Pap was trying to appease them both. Then he looked at their hands. Blindingly fast, their signs were flashing across the room. He could only catch one here and there, as it had been awhile since the last time he'd signed at that pace. It seemed Undyne had won as she smirked and leaned up against the wall as Sans raised his hands and threw them in the air, sign language equivalent of I'm done. Pap rolled his sockets as he banged Undyne upside the head. She gave him a glare as Sans unveiled his watch and rolled around a few dials. "He'll be here soon."

Undyne gave a sneer as she shoved Pap in return for the slap. "Glad for it. He's our only trump card."

Sans growled slightly at the retribution. "Not our only one. Soon as I finish healing I'll kill those b-" His brother's innocent gaze always gets him. "Baddies." Undyne rolled her eyes at his changed words. He gave a slight gesture only she saw, shooting the bird. Her eye narrowed and she growled at him, only for him to smile innocently in return. The door then opened and a mage in a long black cloak, with a sword in hand, and red eyes glowing from neath the hood. If it had been anyone else, battle positions would have been made and the mage would probably already be dead. However, the silver Delta Rune emblazoned on their chest showed them for who they were. "Heya Frisk."

Frisk pushed back the hood. Male, tall, powerful-looking, and strong neath the cloak, his brown hair was cut severely short and a smile cracked their features as he looked across his friends. "Yep, got your message. So, what 'magic artifact' is going down right now?"

Just like Commander Grillstein somewhere out in the front, the Mage of Determination is normally soft-spoken and of few words. But with his friends, it's all undone. Sans removed from his pocket the stone that he had been given. He then looked over, and Asgore got the message. This was only for the friends to bear witness to. So he quietly made his leave through a side door behind the chair. Sans gave a nod and then handed the stone to Frisk. "Take a look."

Their red eyes glowed a bit brighter as they summoned a yellow star, powered with Justice, and began to make an analysis of the stone. "Interesting…" He murmured under his breath. He glanced at Sans. "Made by Air and Earth together? Maybe some Fire?" Sans nodded. "Wait where's the Fire?"

Frisk gestured. "This amber band here." His eyes grew brighter still as he channeled more DT into the star in order to truly get into the magic. Undyne muttered, "Does my stone have Fire in it?"

Frisk, without looking from his work, answered, "Look for an amber band round the axis. Pap, you too."

Undyne raised a surprised glance. Frisk rolled his eyes. "You do realize that when I entered I placed a Mark to know all that goes on? I do that with every room."

Without another word the Captain began to examine her stone, Pap the same. Frisk then finished the work, breaking the Mark as their Eyes dimmed back to their normal dull reddish-purple hue. A royal soldier, ironically. He tossed the stone back, which Sans caught with ease and placed back in his pocket. "So what'd you find?"

Frisk shrugged. "Probably not much more than you did. Made by the aforementioned Elementals, a bit of Lich Arcanagrams holds it together, and it was created about three weeks ago. If ya use it too often, then it'll crumble in your hands. I'm guessing that two hours is the longest you can go with it at a time, and it requires a four hour cooldown after."

Sans nodded as Pap and Undyne blinked. "Punk, your training is really paying off."

Frisk shrugged and jabbed a thumb at Sans. "All him. He knows his magic."

"I'll give ya that." Undyne grinned. "I found my band." Pap kept rolling his around. "I haven't!"

Frisk walked over. "Yeah, that's an amber band, true as light." He then walked over to Pap's stone, channeling a bit more Yellow. He pointed. "There you are. It's smaller. Oh!" He took the stone from Pap's hand and peered a bit closer at the stone, his eyes taking a yellow hue from the Justice. "My my, you got yourself an unique one of our group. Fire magic wants to destroy. Earth magic wants to build. Air wants to create, but this, _this_ , water magic, it wants bend. It wants to flow and stream, separate land and sea. Interesting. You got yourself an important one, true enough. Your brother and Undyne's stones have bands seeking to destroy, but yours wishes to create. They know your reputation, Archangel."

Pap nodded. The name had been given to him due to his refusal to fight humans during his brief stay at the front. Archangels were messengers of God and though they wielded a sword, did not fight unless there was no other way out. The nickname stuck, and even humans whispered of it, alongside the Tactician's due to him wiping out their Western front before falling back single-handedly. The Tactician was more feared than respected as the Archangel is. It ranks up there with General Firestorm, the single-most hated Captain of the front. Frisk handed the stone back to the skeleton, who placed it back in his pocket. Undyne then said, "How far can you go with your new magic?"

"Not far," Frisk replied, lowering his head. "I'm still learning, but _somebody_ had to go be _noble!"_ He said, with a glare in Sans' direction. He gave a glower in return. "At least I did something! The humans have far less forces because of me!"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Frisk jabbed back, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised. "What cost to your wing, your health, your power, your brother near went outta his mind with worry for God's sake!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Sans returned. Undyne and Pap were already shrinking into the corner. "I calculated every risk to the best of my ability, and I made doubly sure that Pap wouldn't know of my mission!"

"But I found out!" All heads turned towards Pap, who normally didn't enter arguments. "I found out and near lost my head to worry!"

His choice of words here was not accidental. He remembers the RESETs as well as his brother does. His choice is to remind Sans of what happens when he is left in the dark. Sans gave a glare as to the reminder. "Yes I understand it wasn't the best plan back then nor now, but at least we're both alive this time!"

"But what if you weren't?" Undyne now joined. Frisk continued her statement. "What if Pap was left without a brother?"

"Hah, like you did to me so many times?" Sans spat. Undyne growled, "Then why are you helping him now? Giving him more tools than he had in the Underground?"

The brothers had informed their old friend of what Frisk and Flowey had done through RESETs. Sans rolled his eyelights. "Why do you think? He's our only trump card against the humans, and I know the difference between the dull rust that is my friend's eyes and the crimson of that demon."

"Since when have you been referring to them as such?" Frisk asked, eyes narrowed. "They were your friend, playing in the Forest."

"Not since we eradicated them. He's only ever called them 'demon' after that," Pap replied. Undyne gave a grunt. "Your opinions change fast, Tac."

"Have to. Never know if they're right," he replied. Pap gave a shake of his skull to his brother's response. "At any rate, it's round time for training. C'mon Undyne."

Pap dragged Undyne out of the room, her complaining every step of the way. Frisk gave one last glance at Sans. "You need to stop. Stop taking things into your own hands. Stop refusing to let your brother help you. Stop refusing… letting me help you. Maybe I was bad Underground, but they're gone. Their influence is no more. Alright? Think about it."

He walked out without another word. Sans looked down, in thought, only to hear a thump, a crash, and a muffled curse from Frisk's mouth that was quickly stifled. "Sans, your brethren just scared the living daylights outta me."

He was out of the room the next second. Out in the corridor was a groaning Lichborn, Eyes lit fuzzily as he tried to register where he was. Wounds covered his upper torso, over which Frisk was moving a green Star. Sans kneeled to the man. "Name and rank?"

He managed to get out only this before falling unconscious, "Freehand of the 53rd Legion of Starfall."


	3. Freedom and Armies

He woke up in an unfamiliar room, white all over the place. Then the smell of antiseptic hit him, and he knew where he was. A hospital. He moved to get up, but his ribs started burning with pain once he moved. So he fell back onto the covers. _That isn't happening anytime soon. Better get on with duties then._

He looked round the room, only to see a sleeping skeleton in the corner. He was wearing black and purple armor. Vaguely he remembered that that skeleton had been one that had found him outside the King's court before he collapsed. The skeleton in the chair snorted, causing him to jump and then near let out a yelp from the pain in his ribs. The small sound was enough to wake the skeleton next to him. "Oh, hey, you're awake." He yawned somehow without opening his mouth, stretching. "Looks like I fell asleep on duty again. Old habits die hard as they say." He shook his head then turned to the skeleton on the bed. "Well Freehand, you had one heck of a ride. Frisk managed to patch ya up enough to get you here, our little infirmary."

"Frisk?" Freehand asked. "The Mage of Determination?"

"One and only," the skeleton chuckled. "My name's Sans, though you may know me as the Tactician."

Freehand pointed. "I do know your name. You wiped out the Western Front on solo, didn't you?"

Sans nodded. "Though I got scars from that much like your own, muchacho."

Freehand raised a bonebrow. "They didn't say that you were multilingual."

"There's a lot of things about me that are mysterious," Sans replied, shrugging. "I better go get Frisk. He'll want to know of your recovery. Uh, stay there, and I'll be right back."

Sans got out of the chair, leaving the room with a soft _click!_ of the door shutting behind him. Freehand continued his analysis of the room in his absence, noting the color of the walls and the clock on the far one, above the door. It was already annoying him with that infernal ticking. He'd never liked the passage of time, and the reminder of it. Far sooner than he'd have liked, the door opened again and the Mage of Determination strode forth into the room. He was as fearsome as the legends had said, red and black cloak long behind him, sword sheathed to his side, and combat boots' echoing thuds approaching him. The rusty red of his eyes interspersed with purple had a watchful and penetrating stare to them. The Mage sat beside Freehand's bed, the Tactician hovering over his shoulder as a guard. "How are you?"

Freehand blinked. The fearsome look of the Mage was nothing like his voice, soft and full of warmth. "I feel alright, sir. Whenever I move is when the ribs get at me."

The Mage's eyes lost their stare as he looked at him with concern. "My apologies, my healing is not the best. We are still trying to get Commander Papyrus out of the ladder so that he can heal you, so far to no avail."

Freehand blinked. "Out of a _ladder_?!" Frisk laughed to his incredulous state. "Yes, Captain Undyne has… abrupt lessons."

Freehand looked off to the side in shock. Sans chuckled. "It takes some getting used to with the Dreamurr Nation's Captains and Commanders. At any rate.." Sans leaned forward, one knee on the chair's arm and his arm resting upon it. "Why are you here?"

"I am here as an ambassador from Starfall," Freehand began. "There are armies prepared to begin marching in this direction. All you have to do is guarantee me safe passage through your nation, and give me the go ahead in telling the King that his armies can come. 10,000 strong, and then 100,000 behind that, and even more past that, and more come for recruiting every day."

Sans' sockets widened as he looked at Frisk. Of course, those of Determination are stoic by nature, but even Frisk's expression changed as he realized the gravity of this help that could be given. There was only one more question to ask, as Frisk being the adopted child of the Queen, he could make decisions of the court. In only a few short years, he had become an important figure. "Do your people know that they could die for a country that is not theirs?"

"Frisk. I don't think you understand the morals of Starfall," Sans replied. "In Starfall, they are mercenaries, they kill for the right price. If a nation is in trouble, they will come, no matter what. They prefer the kills," Sans went on, sockets dark.

Freehand nodded in affirmation. "They've been itching for a war the past three generations. Yours was the best one they had had for years, and when they heard it had continued, well… the King immediately ordered me to come and ask if we could help. They want a war."

Sans nodded. "This is the way they are trained since the day they are old enough to hold a staff. I told you of my training, it's nothing compared to theirs."

Frisk slowly nodded, casting their gaze upon Freehand in a way that he had never known before. It was invading, invoking. Judgemental. "Can you promise that you will give this nation that which you have said?"

Freehand nodded slowly. The magic surrounding Frisk went away as his gaze left Freehand's sockets. "He's telling the truth," Frisk stated as he got up and left the room. "Heya Pap. Patient's in there."

Pap walked in, wearing his armor. This skeleton Freehand had seen from afar. He rubbed at his neck, causing Sans to look over. "Alright bro?" Brother, huh? Pap nodded. Then winced. "Just getting your neck vertebrae stuck in a ladder is not exactly on my list of things to do again." Sans chuckled as Pap came over to their patient. Warm green magic began to emanate from his gauntlets and he began laying his hands over the bandages, frowning as he felt the damage. Sockets narrowed, he asked the patient, "Got yourself in some scrapes with the barbed wire on the way here didn't you? That's why we stay underground."

Freehand nodded. "Got some shrapnel there too." Pap raised a bonebrow as his magic shut off. "That must've hurt. Now, that should do it. Get up, let's see what we've got."

The ruined remains of his shirt hung loosely around him as he got up, but he thankfully still had his pants on. That would've been embarrassing. Pap looked his ribs down and nodded. "Not my best work, but at least you'll be able to move around. Sans, get a shirt for him why don't ya. Heard you were sleeping on duty. _Again_ ," Pap added, with a glare in Sans' direction. He ducked under and a chuckle could be heard as he went to find a shirt for the man. He returned not a second later, causing Freehand to blink and grin. "You're one of the teleporters aren't you? Rare species nowadays."

Sans nodded as he handed over a shirt that, though a little snug, fit Freehand rather well. "Yep, inherited through my Mum's side."

Freehand nodded to that fact as he put on the grey shirt. Pap nodded. "Now c'mon I'm sure you want to see the King."

He began to pull on Freehand's arm. "Actually…" Freehand pulled out. "I'm really here to see you two. To give you a message."

Pap turned in confusion as Sans started paying attention. "You two are the most powerful Lichborns to exist outside of the Nation. We wish to give you a gift."

He held out his hand, and a Green symbol appeared. Two wings out, two wings over the feet, and two wings covering the face. A seraphim, symbol of Starfall. Freehand lit his left Eye, showing it to be Green as with the Symbol. "If you summon this Symbol, and you use it with your Eye, you will augment your powers. Yes, I understand you have the stones of Elementals, but you may prefer this. It is your heritage."

Sans' sockets widened. "Wait a second!" He rolled up his left sleeve to show burned and blackened bone. In the center was a Symbol not unlike the seraphim in Freehand's hand. Pap's sockets widened. "Brother you didn't tell me that you had that."

Sans ignored him and said, "I never knew the purpose of this," Freehand inspected it. "See that?" He indicated in the center, where a small Purple number was, in the midst of the Yellow. It read 4"5'. "You can change that. You can change your height."

"I did that in the Underground," Sans replied. "But I didn't know that this was the cause of that."

Freehand nodded. "That's normal. Now," he looked at them both. "Does the Mage have direct access to the King or will I have to give him my message myself?"

"Frisk'll get it to the King, don't worry," Pap replied. "He's not Asgore's biological son, but he's adopted."

Freehand gave a nod. "Alright. Now I need to find a way out, preferably without dying."

Sans gestured down the corridor. "Follow me. I'll show you the maps."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Up down and across corridors. Sans led the Lichborn through the hallways with a steady and purposeful stride. At first Freehand tried to memorize the corridors, but after the 15th turn he decided to stop. Sans gave him a grin as they went. "We're pretty used to scouting out and making useful the corridors of the underground world. After all, we were stuck Underground for around 250 years."

Freehand nodded, then started. "I didn't realize you'd been stuck that long."

Sans shrugged. "We didn't hold it as a grudge…" Here his sockets grew dark. "Until the War decided to continue."

His eyelights returned. "Can't blame em though. We have a fearsome appearance, specially Fluffybuns."

Freehand blinked as they took another left turn. "You sound like you know the King personally."

"I do," Sans replied as he went down a side corridor, greeting a few monsters. Once they were gone, he continued, "He trained me since I was young. 6, if I recall correctly. Him and Firestorm, or G as I called him."

Freehand mulled over the information as they finally reached their destination. There were a few monsters about, including Pap (how did he get there first?) and Frisk, who were mulling over a map in the corner. There were maps on the walls, red lines drawn and redrawn with little bits of commentary here and there of the rock thickness and the soil content and whether or not it was stable. Some of the tunnels were crossed out with the words 'collapsed' next to it and how many casualties of the tunnel's extinction. Sans walked over to where Pap and Frisk were talking. "Hey guys."

They both looked up. "Sans! There you are!" Pap exclaimed, coming over for a hug. Sans returned the embrace, then pulled off. "So what're you working on?" he asked as Pap led him over to the table.

"You know my Dad," Frisk answered, rolling his eyes. "He wants a better tunnel, structured well, close enough to the humans' lines to provide a sneak attack or escape route."

Sans nodded. "Has he tried to use the limestone deposits?" he asked as he came over to the map, indicating where he meant. "That place and the peat area are probably the best for the sort of tunnels that would be needed."

Frisk nodded as Pap looked over a possible route. "Yes, but despite that, both areas have their disadvantages," Pap replied, looking over a certain area known for having soft soil, easily collapsible. Freehand cleared his throat and the three looked up, almost as if surprised he was still there. "Apologies Freehand," Frisk said, "Um, I believe the best tunnel to grant you passage would be this one. Come and see."

Frisk pointed at one area of the map, labeled as the strongest foundation and the closest to human lines that had not collapsed yet. "This one here has been around for two months. Time tested and strengthened, there's also monster strongholds along the route that'll lead you through and will grant you passage if you say you're from the Dreamurr side."

Freehand nodded. "Is it a one way tunnel?"

Frisk chuckled. "No way no how. You're gonna need a guide," he said, pulling Sans over. "And he already volunteered!"

"Wait what? I didn't-" a subtle jab in the ribs stopped his words. Not to mention in the still healing spot. He glared, but said, "Yeah, I'll lead you through."

He muttered a curse directed at Frisk that Freehand barely caught. He then gestured out the door and Freehand left, only for it to be slammed shut behind him. Sans whirled on Frisk as Pap jumped. Frisk didn't move, as he had expected this response. "You little crap! That's _his_ tunnel! And you know teleporting's still an issue right now!" he spat, voice staying level so Freehand wouldn't hear. "I can only cover small distances! And I sure as all heck can't outrun that metal idiot running around in there!"

"Yes, well, then you'd better start going," Frisk replied calmly. Sans started pacing and mumbling, shaking his head as he pointed angrily. A sick grin covered his face. "Oh, you, you _little_ -" again Pap caught his words. Sans shook a moment with suppressed rage then stormed out of the room, stopping once to give a quick _You're dead when I get back_ sign to Frisk. Slamming the door behind him caused a bit of the ceiling dry paint to fall into Frisk's lap. Pap looked in confusion as Frisk calmly brushed it out. "What was that all about?" Pap asked, confused.

Frisk grinned as he heard the steps fall outside, two sets falling in line. "Oh, just an old entertainment robot that Sans has a grudge against after his scheme fell through. Nothing to worry about."

Pap nodded. "I gotta go check on Bree, I'll be right back," he said as he began walking out the door. Frisk gave a little half wave of dismissal. After Pap closed the door behind him, Frisk groaned and put his head in his hands. He knew the War wasn't going well, and even with Starfall's help the monsters he had fought to free with blood and sweat and reality itself might be sealed again. And this time, he wouldn't have the child to help him.


	4. Progress and Capture

After a week, Sans returned from his excursion to help Freehand back to the front and beyond. After he had emerged from Underground for the first time in two months, as his report stated, he had Ascended and flown Freehand to the edge of the sea around 100 miles from the Dreamurr Nation. It was a four day round flight trip, and the rest of the time had been eaten up by sneaking by humans and getting through that damn robot's tunnels. Mettaton didn't really make it easy. At least there's no connection nor TV down here so they weren't chased by cameras.

After Sans returned, he was immediately placed back on the front with Frisk. Their training continued, in monster and elemental politics, magical abilities, and Lichborn Imagination techniques. Every day they tuned the medallion that Frisk wore, that made him look older than he really was. The Western front wasn't as manned as the North front where they were because that area was a minefield of human corpses that the Tactician had made.

Grillstein had made the two his fine guests, the left hand of the King and his son as well. Battles weren't frequent, but when they happened, oh boy…

"Alright, so who's out there today?" Frisk asked as they lined up against the background of the trees. He had swapped out his colorful armor for inside the bunkers for one that actually blended in in the background. Poor G had to wear a headscarf in order to keep his flames under check. "Around 10,000 men are hidden in these hills," G replied, scanning the forest. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sans replied, shoving on some gloves designed for a special purpose. The three began moving forward on this mission they had taken alone. By a command from G they flanked across the hills, Frisk right and Sans left. Then a gunshot fired, and mayhem began.

Around ten men showed up to Frisk's side, only to be gunned down by a Yellow Star, bullets flying. The gunshot was on Sans' end, which he caught, narrowed the area of the sniper, and speared bones through the earth. G removed his headscarf showing his bright flames as Frisk continued mowing down and moving forward, Sans teleporting left and right, killing snipers. Great flaming scythes appeared in G's hand and he moved forward into the fray, mowing down the humans before him and leaving scorched earth behind.

From Frisk's perspective, it all became a normal rhythm as he switched from a Yellow Star's bullets to a sword of Red to Orange hail of a storm. The maws of Blasters and the familiar thrum of their charge echoed behind him as the crackling of flames moved to the side. Humans were no match for the combined might of General Firestorm, The Tactician of Judges, and the Mage of Determination.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The humans had been pushed back on the North front. The South now required their help. The East was holding their own. The magic of the three was in high demand, as when they fought together it was a song that caused any living being in the near vicinity to be turned to dust. Of course, they did get injured every now and again, except G who couldn't be so. One time Sans' right arm was near blown off and once Frisk was knocked unconscious in the field, but their perseverance and bravery earned their names every day. The armies that marched behind them rarely saw the battle of war, but they saw the result with black earth and mutilated corpses. And their reputations grew. Among the camps of the humans their names were said with a sneer and a spat in the ground, but the talk of them always had an undertone of fear. They were told to be summoned demons, they were whispered of in alleyways, they were known as far back as the land of humans. They were known as Death's Hand, the Tactician, General Firestorm, and of course, the traitor to their lands, the Mage of Determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, just once more?"

"Ugh, fine, but this time don't record it!"

"You take the fun out of it."

On a crisp and cool winter night, the full moon alight, the team of three minus one sat round a fire started by G. He had warned them that there would be a storm rolling in within a few hours, so they were just enjoying the night while they could. Sans was glaring at Frisk, getting up and then sitting in the midst of the flames. Sockets closed, he muttered, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes," Frisk replied, leaning back. "C'mon, it looks so cool!"

Sans groaned. "Fine, but you owe me 10 G for this."

He opened his sockets, showing that the flames had entered his skull and illuminated his left Eye alight. His Eye went from Cyan to a Purple to Yellow as the orange and white flames danced in his right socket. Nothing was burning, just the cheerful crackle of flames. Just then they heard a snap of twigs, too loud for it to be a small animal. Sans immediately looked over at Frisk, who stifled the fire. The two sat still, quietly, listening as the footsteps came in their direction. "I thought I saw a light!"

Frisk looked over, mouthing, Do you know that voice? Sans shook his head. Another voice answered the first, "Garret! You need to stop! There's no one around but monster encampments!"

With those words the two's eyes and sockets widened. G was still asleep in the tent, so they knew they were on their own to do this. And so they got up quietly, and started slowly moving through the underbrush. Two human scouts were looking around, backs to the two. Easy pickings. With quick accuracy, the two sent bullets and bones through the two. They didn't even have enough time to scream. Then Sans and Frisk walked forward to them, ruffling through their pockets to see if they had anything good, whether to pawn or as a march reference. A shout of triumph from Sans caused Frisk to come running over. "What'd you find?"

Grinning he showed him. It was a map with little red X's all over the field, with the different fronts labeled. "These are human encampments! Look here," he added, pointing at the Eastern front. "There's an encampment trying to make a sneak attack on one of our areas. We'd better warn them. Want me to send them one of your scrolls?"

Frisk nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," he said as he looked around the spot one last time. "Let's go back to G, give him this. He'll be happy to see it."

Sans chuckled. "That's an underestimate if I've ever heard one."

The man of flame was ecstatic when he woke the next day to the two pouring over the map. One of Frisk's holographic scrolls had been sent to the encampment in danger. Now they were committing the map to memory, making sure they knew of humans' rough locations. If they had this map, then they could use it for small sneak attacks. Sans was surprised to find out that some human encampments had started to take up residence on the West, despite his damage there. The instant that G woke up, Frisk waved him over. "Hey, G! Look at this!"

He looked over, only to start and run, picking up the map. "What? How'd you find this?! Where'd you find this?"

In his excitement his flames were starting to burn through the map, so Sans popped it out of his hands. "Careful now. There were two human scouts that came by last night."

G snatched the map back, starting to look over it. "Man, I must've been out if you two defeated two scouts while I was asleep."

Frisk replied, "Well, they were around a half mile away. We just heard their voices and tried to check it out." He wiped off some fluff that had somehow appeared on his shoulder. G continued to look at the map as suddenly Sans raised a hand. "See that?"

All was silent. "Is it time for snow?"

White fluff was beginning to fall from the heavens. And yet it was 50 degrees out. Sans' sockets widened. "I recognize this! G, quick, brush off what you can and get in the tent!"

When Sans raises his voice, all listen and do as he says. G scrambled into the tent, brushing off what white fluff he could as he went. Frisk whirled on his friend and demanded, "What in the world is going on?!"

"Begin to light a Justice fire! And quick!" was the only answer that he got back. But he did as the response said. A Yellow fire began to light in his hand as his friend lit his Yellow Eye. But all too quickly the effort grew exhausting and the fire fizzled out on both their accounts. Frisk leaned up against a tree as his vision went dark.


	5. Dust to Blood

"Frisk? Frisk, wake up!"

Groaning slightly and shaking his head, Frisk sat up in a dingy cell. G was sitting up against the wall, and Sans was slapping him lightly. "There we go. Whew. I was worried there for a second."

Frisk looked around in the cell. The floor was dirt and the walls were simple bars. Then he looked down. Upon both his and Sans' right wrists are black bands, designed to keep magic stifled and under control. That explains the headache. "What happened?"

G shrugged. "I don't really know. I blacked out in the tent."

"I blacked out outside," Frisk replied. The two then looked at Sans. His sockets are dark. "Yeah, I made it. But it wasn't pretty. I will _promise_ you that."

"Are you going-"

"No." he said, before the last of the question was out of Frisk's mouth. "I won't tell you. It's not nice, and wounding."

"Literally or figuratively?" Sans rolled his eyelights, then winced. "Both."

He pulled his left hand out for the first time since Frisk woke up. It was covered with marrow. If G had had eyes, they would've widened. "Wait you've had that the last half hour?!"

"Six hours if I recall correctly," Sans replied with a wince as he slightly moved his back and placed his hand back to stifle it. "And don't try to heal it. We're already low on magic. I've still got .3 HP, I'll live."

Frisk winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Sans rolled his eyelights. "At least I'm still alive enough to be sarcastic."

Frisk snorted. "That's the truth." G took a moment to look around. Not much could be seen outside the bars. "Where are we?"

"Now that's a question I can answer," Sans replied. "We're still on the Southern front, about 30 miles from the nearest monster encampment. We're not exactly close to a human one, but it's closer than a monster one. Right now we're in a scout group, fifteen humans and one mage. The caster of the spell from earlier."

"What did that spell do?" Frisk asked. Sans said, "That spell I've only seen in experimental stages." he winced and moved his hand somewhere else. "Dang this hurts. Um, it nullifies any and all magic that it is cast over. That's why I told G to get into the tent. Being made of pure magic, he really needed to stay out of directly underneath the spell."

Frisk nodded. G continued his silent investigation of the cell. After a few hours they fell into a tentative sleep, able to wake up at the slightest notion.

"Oi! Monster scum!"

They woke to an iron bar being slammed up against the side of the cage. A human was leaning over, a sneer on his face. "Get up! Time to move out!"

The door opened and each were shoved to their feet. All were still not quite awake enough to protest, though Sans growled through gritted teeth as they continued to punch him in his wound. G would have offered comforting words to his friend had it been a better time. "Silence dogs. We know your name, and you're going directly to our commanders."

"And you…" one of them added, getting right up in Frisk's face, "You are a well-sought after prize."

Frisk spat directly in his face. He wiped the saliva off, growled, and punched him straight in the belly. Frisk doubled over, gasping as two more humans grabbed him by the arms and shoved him back to his feet. Camp was dismembered, and the humans began a quick march to the south, the sun to their left. Whenever any of them faltered, a quick punch to their gut or face would meet them. As the sun marked the time in its arc overhead, Frisk shot more and more worried looks back at Sans, who was obviously having the worst time, unable to stop the marrow that sometimes dripped from his bones without a human punching him right on the broken ribs.

They reached the human encampment right at sunset. The fort was a good size, being built less than a week before. Tiger pits and spikes extended, with peep holes for the guns that would obviously be fired upon any that tried to breach the place. The gates swung open and the small party entered to where a small village had sprung up. A weapons maker in one corner, blacksmiths, warriors, trainers, and many others were around. But they all stopped their work when they saw the party walking down the road. Grillstein and Frisk kept their heads high, and Frisk made eye contact with as many of the humans as he could. Sans didn't really have a choice on his stature, as his escorts continued to jab their fists or spears in his hurt side to keep his silver tongue silent. Many knew of his persuasive words. They walked into the main building of the fort, where G and Frisk's facade faded for just a moment as they took in the grandeur. Tapestries were hung along the wall of human victories against monsters. And as they walked down the main hallway, there were three directly behind at the last part of the corridor. A man of flames swallowing earth, a skeleton driving a sword through a human, and a mage with crimson eyes raising their hand, on which was a yellow Star. "Oh yes, we know of you three."

The voice came from a side corridor. The monsters and human were left in the center of the room as their escorts exited through the back, shutting the door behind with an echoing thud. A man came forward, tall and strong. His hair was jet black, with streaks of grey running through it. A sword was sheathed at his side. "You three are the most revered and hated of the kingdom."

Sans muttered, "Thanks for the compliment I guess?"

The man chuckled. "You are most welcome, Tactician." Sans' skull shot up when he heard the man's response. "Come, my friends. My name is Archimedes, and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. Ah, let's get rid of those pesky bands, shall we?"

As he said this he clapped his hands, causing servants to come in from hidden side passages and wrench the bands off their wrists. As they rubbed the feeling back in, the servants left again and Archimedes sat down in a chair at the front of the hall, three surrounding him. "Come now, I won't bite."

Sans was the first to move, holding his side and coming to sit on Archimedes' right. Frisk realized what his friend was doing. If Archimedes made a move, then Sans would be the first to be killed. Grillstein then sat at Archimedes left, and Frisk directly across. "Ah, now there we are."

Archimedes was relaxed, completely at ease. "You are to be my guests of honor! At least until the King arrives, but of course then things are out of my hands. Now!" he continued, clapping his hands. "To business. I found a map in your possession."

Sans nodded. "Yes, and we found it in the hands of two scouts."

G muttered, "That you disposed of without me."

"Oh yes, we've already found those two," Archimedes answered. "Bumbling idiots. Don't worry, I expected you to find them. That's why I placed a tracker on their clothes."

Frisk blinked. "What?"

"Did you two seriously forget to search their clothing?" G said, with what passed with an eye roll for him. Sans shot back, "Hey, we were too busy reveling in the map!"

"The map _was_ the tracker. Those encampments are completely off." Archimedes stated. As one the three collectively blinked, and then facepalmed. Archimedes laughed to their reactions. Sans then winced and moved his hand back to his waist. Frisk facepalmed again. "Oh geez, sorry."

A Green Star formed in his hands and he brought it over to Sans, healing him. Sans closed his sockets in relief. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Frisk replied, shutting off the magic as G nodded. Archimedes chuckled. "You three. It's almost as if monsters can feel human emotions."

All three looked back at him at the same time. Frisk's eyes went crimson, Sans' left went alight, and G's flames went white. Archimedes blinked as the three friends said as one, _**"Are you asking for a bad time?"**_

Archimedes let out a low laugh. He then snapped his fingers and his grey eyes flared Yellow, a gun appearing in his hand. Within a blink, he had the gun to Sans' skull, a magic band back on his wrist. "Try it. I dare."

If Sans had a throat, he would gulp. It was the fastest he'd ever been disarmed. Frisk and G backed down, allowing him to let go of Sans and the band to slip back into his pocket. "How're you so fast?"

Archimedes chuckled at Sans' question. "You saw my SOUL color and you know what it entails, it gives you your own speed. Now, do we need to get violent again, or…?"

"No," Frisk replied, checking Sans over with a Yellow Eye. "We're good."

"Very well," said Archimedes, summoning some servants to bring some food. "I understand you weren't treated well during your journey. That's all past now. Come, I didn't poison it."

G decided to go first. Since he's nearly pure magic, if it was poisoned then he wouldn't be harmed as badly. He gave them a thumbs up, then they began to eat in earnest. Archimedes quietly slipped out while they were enjoying the food.


	6. Puns, Lessons, and Softening

Sans was the first to finish, being a skeleton and not needing much. He checked the doors and they were all locked. "Looks like we're staying here for the night, guys."

In order to make up for the time away from the front, and the wasted hours, he and Frisk began to train, sword against staff. G watched and gave the two pointers, being both their masters when it came to hand-to-hand combat. They moved across the room, feet staying in form and swords flashing as they trained. But before the moon had fully risen they had to stop, less than two hours of practice in. Sans was growing tired more quickly, recuperating from his wound. And so they went to intellectual practice. "Alright, Frisk. Let's try this scenario."

Frisk groaned. Sans chuckled. "Hey, it may not be fun or easy, but you gotta know the rules of court if you're to be King one day."

"That isn't even confirmed yet!" Frisk exclaimed with a frustrated gesture. "Why prepare for something that may not happen?"

"May is the key word there, bucko," Sans replied, leaning back on the wall. "If it may happen, it might happen, and therefore we must act as if it will happen."

"Shut up with your stupid logic," Frisk muttered. G chuckled from the corner. "He was even more insufferable as a child, trust me."

Frisk just gave him a tongue out. "Alright," Sans started, "you're hosting the court of RPs, got it? You've got a Fallwaves, a Cloudvale, and Starfall representative, alongside of your Band of Monster Guard. What do you do if an argument blows out of control between Starfall and Fallwaves?"

"I would intercede, find the root of the argument, find a middle ground, and appease them both," Frisk replied. Sans nodded. "Now what if it was over something you couldn't help with?" Frisk though a moment. "I would… um. I would still try to appease them, remind them that issues with myself are the only ones to come before this court once they are sated, and then perhaps send a representative from my Band back to see if there was anything they could do to help."

Sans slowly clapped his hands. "Not half bad, I'll give you that. Props to you."

"Now, wait," Frisk said, with eyes narrowed. "Why did you have to learn this?"

"G's training, and a little bit of the fact I was the Tac," Sans replied with a soft laugh. "Sometimes I held court for Fluffybuns so that he could entertain another."

Frisk nodded. "Now that makes sense."

G looked out the window, covered in bars. "21:00 hours. We'd better catch some sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" Frisk exclaimed. "But I believe Sans is," G replied, with a pointed look at the skeleton. He tried to resist, but despite being a skeleton, Frisk saw the tired in his skull. The tightness of his expression also told him that he wasn't fully healed, physically or painfully, from earlier. "Alright. Let's catch some Z's then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah my friends! I see you are awake!"

Blinking, the three woke. Sans and G had slept on top of each other, like the old days, as Frisk curled up in a ball next to G's warmth. Archimedes stepped into the room, bringing a plate with breakfast foods over. Again, G acted as the tester, and once the food was suitably tested, they began to eat. "Not as good as yours, eh G?"

G chuckled with Sans' comment. "I wouldn't say that."

"But it's true!" Frisk replied through a mouthful of bacon. Sans slightly whapped him over the head. "Don't talk with food in your mouth, dingus."

Frisk whapped him back, though he ducked. "You're the dingus."

G shook his head. "Can't you two get along for five seconds?" Frisk snorted. "Nope."

Therefore a piece of bacon flew through the air from skeleton to human, who caught it. "Thanks for the breakfast!" and proceeded to stuff the bacon into his mouth. Sans rolled his eyes and placed eggs on his sockets. G stared at him, in not a little concern. "Sans, what the heck are you doing?"

Archimedes asked at the same time, causing flame and fire to stare in a heated contest. Sans snorted. "I'm being egg-celent."

Flame and fire facepalmed as Frisk near choked on his bacon in laughter at the joke. "Don't encourage him!"

"But why?" Frisk replied with a barely repressed smile. "He's a sunny side up type of guy!"

Sans fell out of his chair from laughter as Frisk joined in. Archimedes turned to G. "Do you have to put up with this every day?"

"Every hour if they can," G replied, shaking his head. Now the two had devolved into a witty battle, going to the point an insult well-thought of took more than five seconds. Sans won as per usual. Frisk grew mad as per usual, and food fight began. G looked over at Archimedes. "You'd better leave. This is gonna take awhile."

"I didn't have anything to say anyway," Archimedes replied, exiting the room. G paid careful attention to how he did so, then a snort and a stifled yelp made him turn his attention back to the two misfits under his control. Both were giggling uncontrollably, and Sans had bacon in his sockets. "I gotta admit, that was priceless Frisk."

Frisk groaned in between snorts. "Agh my sides hurt from laughing too hard."

"S-Same!" Sans stuttered. The two managed to get themselves under control… until they made eye contact and burst out into fresh peals of laughter. G shook his head and walked over, picking up each of them by their cloak and shaking them slightly. "You two are such fools!"

"Ya think?" Sans replied, wriggling out of G's grip as he placed Frisk back on the ground. "Anyway, as Papyrus would say, it's time to train, ey?"

"You threw three rhymes in there," Sans bounced back as he and Frisk got into position. Sword and staff are summoned as G's flames flickered and he came between the two. "Try to stay serious this time you two. Ready?"

Sans and Frisk nodded in unison as their feet went shoulder apart and sword and staff held in ready position. "GO!"

Sword and staff clashed as flicks of marrow and bone shards scraped against the metal. They jumped in and out of range, sword held ready to strike against a staff equally ready to defend. Frisk's eyes flashed crimson as he suddenly rushed forward, to a staff barely held up in time. The force of the blow smashed the stick in half, causing Sans' sockets to widen as he went into true hand to hand against the sword. G watched in concern. It wasn't like Sans to be caught off guard. He caught the sword and continued to duck and weave against Frisk's unrelenting strikes. G was now more than concerned. There had been several openings for Sans to summon a new staff, but he hadn't taken them. Either he was playing the fool, something he loved to do, or something was dreadfully wrong. G wasn't sure which until he heard a thump. He looked over to see that Sans had been knocked over by Frisk, who now dispelled his sword to help him up. The Sans that G knew would never have been bested by one who only started learning magic a few years ago. It… honestly worried him.

Sans knew that his mentor knew something was up. He'd seen it on his face, as they had moved cross the floor. But how would he tell them? He turned to Frisk. "Now it's time for actual work. The Queen wants you to stay on top of school work, ya know."

Frisk nodded and sat down. "Yeah I know. Ready?"

Sans told him he was and then Awoke, raising his wings fully out, and causing ancient magic to flow through the air. It became charged, until the point where Sans caused his wings to beat, and then Imagination came before him. The solar system came to being before him, with Frisk watching over. It zoomed in on Saturn. Frisk nodded. "Alright, I know this. It's a gas giant like it's big brother Jupiter, and it has 62 satellites, or moons. First chronicled by Galileo, the first astronomers to see it thought the rings were moons. The least dense planet in the solar system."

Sans nodded and zoomed back out. "Good, next?"

He moved back in on a nebula. Frisk faked a yawn. "Easy peasy. Orion Nebula. Located in the constellation of the same name, it is the closest star maker to Earth at 1,300 light years away. 25 light years wide, it is also the most scrutinized nebula next to the Horse."

Sans grinned. "You're getting these faster kid."

With another beat of his great wings the solar system disappeared and a picture of a man appeared. "History now. You recall this face, and he was from British and Irish history, correct? What is he famous for and why?"

Frisk studied the image for a second before it clicked. "Richard III. He had scoliosis, right? Well, he also tried to defend his land from Henry of the Tudors. He fought in quite a few key battles, his forces near victorious, but he was killed in an ambush and his crown taken. He was the only king without a tomb, right?"

"Yep," Sans replied to his question. "All of that was perfect. Remember, look back over that thingamajigger for Tori's test later this month."

Frisk returned, "We don't know-" "But?" "Fine. 'If it may happen, it might happen, and therefore we must act as if it will happen.'"

Sans tapped Frisk on the head before he swat him off. "Very good my little student."

Frisk gave him a tongue out. "Now back to business!"

Sans gave another flap of his wings as triangles came into being. "Remember SOHCAHTOA?"

Frisk nodded and began to work the triangles. Sans had made it easy on him, using the triplets. _Theta_ was in the corner opposite the right angle. As Frisk continued to call answers out to Sans' affirmation or reminder of the correct terms, G watched the elder's magic. It was softer, scarcer than it normally is. His Ascension seemed weaker, and there was already a small bit of sweat on his skull, despite the exertions being mediocre for him. Even in Ascension form, with power output bumped to 30%, and his wound still healing, it shouldn't be harming this badly. Perhaps if Frisk hadn't done anything, but… Sans caught G's eye, and in that exact moment, he knew what was going on.

"Phew!" Frisk exclaimed, plopping on the ground after finally finishing up Science. "That was not fun."

Sans laughed as he came down from his exploration of the soaring ceiling above. "Funny, that was my favorite subject when I was six."

"Well you and I differ," Frisk stated as he flopped onto his back. "My brain feels like those eggs from earlier."

"Hey, guys?" The two looked over to where G was inspecting the table. "These sandwiches just appeared."

"Sandwiches?!" Frisk exclaimed, scrambling up from the floor. Sans laughed to his enthusiasm and G ganged way to Frisk's barreling over, picking up a ham sandwich and taking a bite. "Noise these are good. Sans, get over here."

Sans flew upside down in his face, causing Frisk to jump. "Ya rang?"

Frisk wagged a finger in his face. "You stop jump scaring me."

Sans got right side up and dis Ascended. "Yes sir."

He gave a playful salute at which Frisk swatted at him. G watched them both, chuckling. "Hey Frisk?" Frisk looked over, looked pointedly at Sans as he swallowed his bite, and looked back over. "Yeah G?"

"How old are you really?" G asked, hesitatingly. Frisk just gave a shrug. "Haven't thought about it in awhile. I'm 14."

G blinked. "That's young."

"Yeah," Frisk replied with a shrug. "But like I said, I don't worry about it."

"This little bugger here's still small enough to be on par with me whenever I'm not using my height," Sans said with a laugh. Once he'd found out about the height thing he could do, he changed it to 5'8" to be on par with the two generals. Frisk grinned with the reminder that the two were still the same height with or without their little cheat sheets. Sans then threw a cheese stick his way, which he caught without a glance, and started nibbling on. "Thanks buddy."

Sans rolled his eyes with a grin as Frisk finished off his sandwich, looking around. "Ya know, I near forgot we're prisoners there for a second."

G chuckled. "From the way y'all were acting, I wouldn't doubt that."

Sans gave a shrug as he found a ketchup bottle. "Score! Yeah, I was trying my darndest. If ya can't change your environment, make it better, eh?"

"Wise words," Frisk replied with a chuckle. "You've come a long way from the Underground."

Sans laughed. "Down there I didn't have anything but Pap. At least here I have _something_ to fight for."

"And what might that be?" Frisk replied, ducking a piece of meat that G had thrown, throwing it back as he looked at Sans for an answer. "Freedom, doy."

"Not real freedom, though," Frisk batted back as the meat went sailing back towards him. "Hah! Good arm G!"

Sans rolled his eyelights and caught the meat with gyrokinesis. "You two."

Frisk snatched it from the air, giving him a point blank side shot glare. "Hey, you're no better!"

G caught the meat as it went his way and burned it to a crisp, grounding it up. "We're all acting like fools at this moment, ain't we?"

Sans inclined his skull to acknowledge that as Frisk stared at their once toy with sadness. "Dangit. I liked that game."

"Well then," G replied, "Ready to play with fire?"

The first time his magic had been summoned since they'd arrived, it leapt to the opportunity for use. The flames came fast and eager, to the point he barely reined it in. Excited blues and whites and oranges came forward, heating the room to over 100 degrees, until the furnace became no more yet the flames continued existing. They rushed forward, ready to devour as G extended his hand. Perfect control was extended over beasts of living minds. Frisk's eyes widened as G rushed forward, flames licking. Frisk slapped a Blue Star on his boots, levitating off the ground as he used the Blue's telekinesis. The flames began to rise, and G's flames spiked white as one little tongue near got Frisk's end of cloak. Frisk rolled back to the ground, using a small bit of Imagination in order to create some dragonskin gloves and combat boots so as to run cross the floor. Sans watched in concern. His old mentor was going all out. Flames began to corner Frisk, who slapped on another Integrity and started flying cross the ceiling, G right on his tail. Landing with a roll he barely stopped moving, rushing cross the floor as flames followed. Then they sputtered out. Frisk, confused, skid to a stop and turned, only for his eyes to go wider than ever before as he scrambled back into motion, G chasing him with dual scythes. A sword of water, something new, came into being in Frisk's hand, but he had little time to puzzle over it as he quickly swung it over to block the Fire General's blow. _THAT'S ENOUGH!_

A magical force blew the two apart and disarmed them both. Frisk was now wearing a magic stifler along with Sans. Archimedes walked into the room, Yellow Eyes blazing with fury as he walked forward. "Unrelented magic, abuse of the King's son, can you not?! I need him in good shape, not burnt to a crisp!"

"But-" Sans began to protest, but Archimedes lifted his hand. Though he's not a monster, Sans shut up to the signal. "What do you have to say, fire demon?"

G raised a hand. "Apologies, my captor, for my existential behavior. I have not a word in defense, but simply of reminder that we train harshly in preparation of war. We all have almost perfect control over our magic, and we will demonstrate if you give us the opportunity."

Archimedes was surprised to G's eloquent words, but only Sans could see, being an experienced reader of expression. He nodded as to the test of their skills, and the three stood up, first Frisk facing Sans. G placed a hand on the ground, and blue flames erupted to being. Archimedes was surprised that he still had so much stamina left as to summon the hottest flame. A ring of flame surrounded the two, but no heat was given off. Frisk and Sans extended a hand in unison, Frisk his right and Sans his left, as a Blue Star came to being on Sans' chest and Frisk's SOUL flickered Blue as well. The two shot each other to the ceiling, G's flames following in a braid design, until they let go of each other's gravity, causing them to begin falling to earth as G's flames flickered out. Within two feet of slamming into the ground, however, the two reactivated their control on each other, letting themselves down gently. G's flames came back into being, again with no heat, as they reached up and around the two, who laughed. Sans allowed one to enter his right socket as he lit his Left Eye, as Frisk allowed one to twirl around his wrist. G looked over at Archimedes, who had watched the show in silence. "Want to play?"

"What do you-?" Archimedes began, before a flame of blue and white came floating up. Just as with many of the flames, it seemed to have a personality. Archimedes looked over to where Frisk was allowing the flame to reach up round his neck, almost like a snake or scarf. And so Archimedes extended his arm. The flame took the initiative and started coiling up his arm. It felt like a warm breeze. It tickled his neck as it explored his head, taking a place in his hair. It seemed to enjoy inspecting his gray streak. Archimedes looked up and smiled at his little friend. And though G had no discernable features, he seemed to be smiling as well. "Looks like ya made a friend. You wanna name him?"

Frisk looked over from playing with his strand. "Yeah! This one's mine, I named her Ellen, for it means light." Sans snorted, which scared his flame out of his skull for a moment. "Yeah, mine's called Azul, or blue as it is."

Archimedes chuckled as his flame tickled him again and went down his other arm, inspecting the sleeve. "Important names. Hmm… I guess I could name him. I suppose… Anders, meaning courage."

Sans nodded. "Right choice." G chuckled. "Look at him now."

Archimedes looked on his arm and found that the blue and white flame had dimmed to orange, color of Bravery. It also seemed more energetic in his exploration of Archimedes' head. "I think he likes ya."

Archimedes chuckled. "Well, I think I like him."

G smiled as he snapped his fingers. "Alright you three," he stated, causing the three flames to almost seem as if looking over at him, "time to go."

Frisk's nuzzled him before coming over, while Azul took his time to go in and out of Sans' sockets a few more times. Anders just made a motion as if bowing and then zipped over. G snapped his fingers again, causing the three to disappear. "So," G said, turning to Archimedes, "Did we convince you of our control?"

Archimedes nodded. "Would you mind if I trained with you guys a few times? I'm stronger than everyone else here cept you, and I want to see what you can really do."

Sans raised a bonebrow. "Keep the food coming and we might just let ya."

Archimedes laughed, something that surprised all three of them. They'd never even seen him crack a smile before, save for Anders. They might just be getting to him.


End file.
